The related technical background of the present invention will be described below, but these descriptions do not necessarily constitute the prior art to the present invention.
Pedals for vehicles include fixed pedals and retractable pedals. As its name implies, a fixed pedal cannot retract and is always stretched on a sidewall of a vehicle body in the mounted state. In contrast, due to the arrangement of a retractable support structure, a retractable pedal can retract when not in use and stretch when in use. When the pedal retracts, the pedal is in the underneath of a side of a vehicle body, instead of protruding out of the outer side of the vehicle body. Accordingly, the pedal will not collide with obstacles when the vehicle passes through a narrow road. Therefore, the damage to the pedal is avoided.
However, due to the unreasonable design of the retractable support structure, the retractable pedal in the prior art has various disadvantages and deficiencies.
1. When the pedal is in the retracted state, the driven support structure will fall down or become loose since it is not tight enough.
2. The output end of the motor and the driving shaft are in complicated gear transmission. Consequently, a high manufacture precision is required and it is difficult to ensure such a high manufacture precision. The cost for manufacturing such a gear transmission mechanism is high. Furthermore, abnormal sound is likely to occur in gear transmission.
3. The driving shaft and the driving arm may slide relatively due to infirm connection therebetween (in most cases, the driving shaft may rotate relative to the driving arm), resulting in abnormal sound and noise.
4. Since the transmission shaft is in close fit with its connector, the transmission shaft and the connector may slide relatively after long-term operation. As a result, the service life of the product may be influenced and abnormal sound may occur.
5. Since a copper-plated iron bushing is used between the transmission shaft and the corresponding shaft hole, the lubrication effect maybe deteriorated after long-term wear, and abnormal sound may occur along with the continuous deterioration of the lubrication effect.
6. After the product is well-mounted, the pedal will block the vehicle lifting part. As a result, the pedal has to be removed in the event of vehicle failures. It is inconvenient for maintenance.